


Kataang Week 2018: Mythology

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts, Romance, cloudbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 1: Mythology.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 14





	Kataang Week 2018: Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bryke own A:TLA.
> 
> A/N: WOOOOO! Kataang Week/10 Days is here (posted on FF.net actually in 2018)! In case you were wondering, here are the prompts:
> 
> July 30th – Mythology
> 
> July 31st – Ballroom
> 
> August 1st – Family
> 
> August 2nd – Affection
> 
> August 3rd - Councilwoman Katara
> 
> August 4th - Intertwined
> 
> August 5th - Quirks
> 
> August 6th - Desire
> 
> August 7th - Midnight
> 
> August 8th - Sacred
> 
> The ratings will vary for this but will overall be pretty much a T. This is definitely only a T, but Quirks may be an M for adult themes(no outright graphic stuff).
> 
> But anyway, here's the first prompt, Mythology! (Reposted because the previous posted one was Quirks, not Mythology! Sorry!)

When Aang came back from feeding Appa, he was greeted with a rather hilarious sight.

His children, aged 4 and 9, seemed to be in a contest with their mother on who would relent first.

His wife, already in her maternity nightgown, was glaring sternly at her children while they, seemingly unaffected, were putting on their best pouts, while Aang internally laughed.

Aang eventually decided to help his wife and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Can we please stay up, Mom?" asked his eldest, Bumi.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" begged his daughter, Kya.

"No," Katara said firmly, her 6-month pregnant belly jutting out from her abdomen.

"Daddy? Pleeeeaaaaase?" Kya asked once more, this time with the quivering lip.

Aang mustered up all of his willpower to not give in before saying, "Come on, kids, you heard her. Time for bed," as he ushered them to their rooms.

"Can we at least have a bedtime story?" asked Kya, adding her last resort, a lone tear, to her pout.

Her mother stared her down for a bit before relenting.

"Fine."

"Yay!" the children cheered simultaneously, before sprinting into their parents' bedroom for their story.

Katara shook her head and quietly said to Aang, "I swear, they definitely got that from you. I can never say 'no'."

Aang chuckled.

"Are you saying if I pout, you won't say no to me?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe…" Katara said, melting into his embrace, "but don't get any ideas."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's your turn to tell the story."

"And I know just the one to tell," Aang said, winking.

The couple walked to their room to see their kids already bundled up in the sheets, ready for their bedtime story.

Katara lied down on her side next to them while Aang sat next to his wife, his arm stroking her side.

"Daddy, daddy!" Kya said, "Can the story be mythology?" having just learned the word the day before and determined to use it as much as possible.

"Sure, Sweetie. In fact, I know the perfect story."

"Really? What is it, what is it?!"

"It's a story about a secret tunnel."

Kya's eyes widened in excitement.

"Tell us, tell us!"

Aang grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Once upon a time, there were two villages."

Aang used his bending to make a model of what was happening in the story.

"These villages were at war and hated each other."

Earth models of people fighting and houses on fire appeared.

Kya interrupted, "Just like how the badger-mongooses don't like the lizard-snakes?"

Katara chuckled, "Yes, Kya."

"Anyway," Aang said, glaring playfully at his daughter and relighting the fires in his model, "there were two special people from these villages, named Oma and Shu."

Two clay figures showed up on a mountain.

"Oma and Shu loved each other-"

"Oogies," said Bumi, pretending to gag as Katara rolled her eyes at her son's antics.

"-but their love was forbidden."

"Ooh," said Kya in awe, "but what does forbidden mean?"

"It means it wasn't allowed, like how you're forbidden to go on Appa without your father or me."

"Oh."

Aang continued with the story.

"Even though their love was forbidden, Oma and Shu loved each other enough that they managed to find a way to keep meeting."

"How?" asked Bumi.

"Love always finds a way," Aang answered gazing lovingly at his wife and stroking her cheek.

Katara smiled and nestled closer to her husband, her eyes closed in contentment.

"Oma and Shu managed to learn earthbending from the badgermoles in the mountain, and so they became the first earthbenders."

The figures on the mountain began to move in various earthbending stances and poses while the mountain began to shift.

"They created a network of tunnels in the mountain, so that only they could find each other."

"The tunnels were like a maze. If you didn't know the right path, you would get lost in the mountain."

"And the tunnels could always be changing too," added Katara.

Aang looked at his wife with a knowing glance before they began to sing.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another

A war divides their people

And a mountain divides them apart

Built a path to be together

Secret tunnel!

Secret tunnel!

Through the mountain!

Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!"

Bumi and Kya laughed as they finished before yawning tiredly.

"Did they have a happy ending and get married with lots of kids?" Kya asked sleepily.

Aang hesitated before saying, "Yes. They ended the war and founded the city of Omashu," wanting to spare his children the morbid ending.

"And once they died," Katara added, "they were put in a tomb, called the Cave of the Two Lovers, where they could be together forever."

"Love is brightest in the dark," the couple both thought, smiling.

"And that's also where I first kissed your mother."

Bumi sleepily mumbled, "Oogies."

Katara shook her head before the couple both pressed a kiss to each of their children's foreheads before picking them up and tucking them into their own beds.

"Goodnight. We love you," they said.

Upon getting back to their bedroom and lying down, Katara sighed with exhaustion.

"That was a good story you told them tonight."

Aang smiled and lied down next to his wife, her back to his chest.

"Mhmm," Aang nodded sleepily, burying his nose into her hair.

"You know, when we were in the cave, that was the first time I knew for sure I loved you," Aang said.

"I love you so much," Katara said tiredly, her eyes already closed.

Aang smiled softly.

"I love you too, my Forever Girl. More than anything."

The two cuddled together in silence before eventually falling into a deep slumber, both having dreams of when 'Love was brightest in the dark'.


End file.
